Drive in and those summer nights
by Rangerlikesmebest
Summary: Steph wants to see Spiderman 3 at the drive in...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just some fluff! First fan fic ever. All characters belong to Janet…including Ranger (tear) Anyway…enjoy…

Ok. I've had it. I am not a toy. I am tired of being in a constant game of tug and war. I want to fly. I mean really fly. Screw Morelli and Ranger. I mean, if they want to be with me, then they have to be with me. They can't want to change me or only have pieces of me. I deserve it all. Right now I am single. That's right, unattached. I told Morelli I only wanted to go on dates, but did not want to be his 'girlfriend'. I told Ranger that I would go on dates with him as well. Hell, I'd date all of Rangeman at this point. These revelations came to me after I was kidnapped, shot at, etc. I'm just ready to enjoy life with no regrets. Anywho, I am currently on my laptop in my apartment looking up movie times. Spiderman came out, and seeing as how I am Wonder Woman, I decided to go out and support my fellow superhero. I also work for Batman so…I definitely wouldn't want to hurt feelings. Well…that's my reasoning anyway. Hold up, a box just appeared on my screen.

'You have received an im from 200wattsmile. Do you wish to accept?'

Hmmmm…Ranger iming me on a Friday night. Hell ya I accept!

200wattsmile: yo

Bombshell4life: yo yourself

200wattsmile: Watcha up to babe?

Bombshell4life: Lookin up movie times

200wattsmile: Anything good?

Bombshell4life: I want to see spiderman 3

200wattsmile: hmm the first two kind of sucked

Bombshell4life: Oh come on Batman! They were good! And Tobey Maguire is hot!

200wattsmile: Hotter than me babe?

Bombshell4life: hmmm

200wattsmile: Babe…he's a nerd who shoots spider webs.

Bombshell4life: Batman is jealous of spiderman…damn!

200wattsmile: babe

Bombshell4life: Besides I have waited 5 months to go to the drive-in, so I don't care what I see.

200wattsmile: Drive-in?

Bombshell4life: Cha!

200wattsmile: only you

Bombshell4life: So what r u up to tonight?

200wattsmile: That depends babe…

Bombshell4life: Oh

200wattsmile: Yeah, what are you wearing?

Bombshell4life: Ummm im wearing a pair of pink bootie shorts and a white tank. Y?

200wattsmile: Why don't you take off that little tank for me babe?

Bombshell4life: OMG batman cybers! Uh-uh I'm a good girl. So get your head out of the gutter!

200wattsmile: never

Bombshell4life: So does this mean you will come to the drive-in with me?

200wattsmile: Will you wear the shorts?

Bombshell4life: I don't know if I should

200wattsmile: Why?

Bombshell4life: Tank wants to come

200wattsmile:WHAT?

Bombshell4life: He imed me…o and its not just Tank

200wattsmile: who else?

Bombshell4life: Umm…Lester wants to come too

200wattsmile: I changed my mind

Bombshell4life: About coming

200wattsmile: No, I'll come but you can't wear the shorts.

Bombshell4life: fine! I'll wear my batman pajama pants  the logo is on the butt and everything!

200wattsmile: I like the idea of my logo on your chest all day at work and the batman logo on your ass all night long.

Bombshell4life: Bobby wants in too

200wattsmile: No shit. Why do they have your s/n?

Bombshell4life: They are my friends too Ranger…besides we have to have some way of socializing at work without you knowing…jeez (eye roll)

200wattsmile: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Bombshell4life: Yeah yeah…assume away Batman. You have to pick me up soon if we are going to go!

200wattsmile: Any other MM you want to invite on our date?

Bombshell4life: Jeez Ranger I didn't invite them…they asked. I'm a burg girl…I can't say no to them!

200wattsmile: I can

Bombshell4life: Hey mister, they want to come so they are! It's not like you asked me on this 'date'!

200wattsmile: Babe, wouldn't you rather go alone with me?

Bombshell4life: yes

Bombshell4life: wait…NO! I'd rather actually see the movie!

200wattsmile: Babe

Bombshell4life: Rangerrrr you know if we go alone you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself. And then I won't be able to see the movie!

200wattsmile: fine babe. What time does it start?

Bombshell4life: 2 hrs

200wattsmile: Pick you up in 10

Bombshell4life: k

200wattsmile: O, and babe?

Bombshell4life: Yeah?

200wattsmile: Who says I'll keep my hands to myself even if the MM are there?

200wattsmile has signed off

Well damn. He even has the last word in aim conversations. Wow…the Merry Men, Batman, and Wonder Woman are going to see Spiderman 3…this should be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo excited!! I've waited all winter to go to the drive-in! The best part is being accompanied by the finest men in all of Trenton; the Merry Men and their fearless, hot assed leader, Batman. I put on my tight little low rise black pajama pants with the yellow bat symbol on the butt along with a semi-scandalous yellow top that emphasized my assets. I glanced in the mirror, CUTE! I put some eye mascara on and some lip gloss.

"Babe, what's with all the make-up?"

Ah! Why does he always do that! "Great Ranger, now I have lip gloss all over my face! Can't you make some noise?" I stood in front of the mirror trying to wipe off the pink smear on my face.

Ranger came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He stopped my hand from wiping as we made eye contact through the mirror. I melted back into his sculpted body. Ranger leaned down and breathed into my ear, "Babe want me to lick it off?" Hell yeah! I mean no..yes…well no. hmmm

"_Batmannn nananana batmannnnnn"_

Our eye contact broke as Ranger's phone rang. I tried to hold in my laughter at the ring tone the guys had downloaded onto his phone. Priceless. He glared at me through the mirror and I lost it. It started low in my stomach and just overflowed. I got out of Rangers grasp as I doubled over in laughter. Hahahahaha

Ranger's POV

I was just starting to get somewhere when my phone rang.

"_Batman nananananan batmannnnn"_

Death. Yeah, death awaits the Rangeman employee who fucked with my phone. I watched my babe through the mirror as her cheeks puffed out. Oh yeah, someone was going to pay for this. I let go of Steph to answer my phone as she doubled over in laughter. Hmmm…the view was not bad at all…

"talk"

"Batman can you zip your pants up, we want to go to the drive-in. We have been waiting down here very patiently. Seduce Steph later ok?"

"fuck off Santos"

I watched as Steph came up from air from her incessant laughter. "batman hahahahahaha" If she wasn't so ridiculously cute I don't know why I would put up with her. I watched as she came bounding over to me and grabbed my phone out of my hand.

She babbled incessantly into the phone. "Lester hahahahah bananana batman hahahahahahahaha"

My jaw dropped. I swear there was a time she was scared of me…now the woman was making fun of me while talking on my phone to my men. I think I am losing it, fuck.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be down in a minute" I watched in awe as she shut my phone and handed it to me.

"Here you go Batman!"

"Babe what was that? Why did you take the phone from me?"

"Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal. It was just Lester, and he likes me more! He told me I had the best ass in Trenton, not you!"

Ranger's POV

Lester was going to have a numb ass for the rest of the week. Stakeout duty from hell and monitor watching is in his eminent future. First interrupting and telling my babe she had the best ass in Trenton. None of my men should be talking to her like that. The position of personal slut and lover was already taken. Mental note to tell Lester he need not apply!

"Soooo do you like the pants Batman?"

Do I like the pants? Look at that ass, why do you need pants at all? I could honestly spend the rest of the evening cuddling with Steph on the couch….

"Ranger? Earth to Ranger???"

Right, stop day dreaming about her ass. "Yeah Babe, I love the pants." I pulled her to me as I maneuvered my hands around her.

Steph's POV

Mmmmm Ok I could spend the rest of the night on the couch with this man. Mmmm

_Bang Bang Bang_

I jumped in Ranger's arms as someone started banging on the door. He pulled me to him as we heard the Merry Men's voices muffled through the door.

"Bomber can you please hurry up! We want to go!"

"Yeah Steph COME ON!!!"

"Ranger, man please let Steph go free! This is our date too"

HAHAHA these boys crack me up. I looked up at Ranger to see his jaw tightened.

As I gave Ranger butterfly kisses up and down his jaw I yelled through the door, "Boys we will be right out!" I made eye contact with Ranger and he had seemed to relax. "Ready to go Batman?" Ranger grabbed for my hand and entangled our fingers. "Yeah Babe I am. Let's go see Spiderman." Right before I went to reach for the door, Ranger pulled me back a little. He kissed me mmmmm tongue and all…this man could KISS!

Right when I really started to get into it, Ranger pulled back. "What was that for?" I asked. As he reached for the door knob Ranger replied, "Just wiping the rest of the lip gloss off Babe, you were looking like a clown."

ASS! I stuck my tongue out at him as we got into the elevator. Seeing at how dark his eyes got I was suddenly regretted the decision.

_Ping_. The elevator doors opened. This was going to be a long night…


End file.
